The Cataclysmic Cave-in - A Undertale Story
by ATerrariaBoi
Summary: After Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne read a ancient inscription about a earthquake that will cause The Underground to cave-in killing all monsters it's up to them to destroy the monster known as The Gem Keeper to save all monsters from certain doom. [Rated K for Mild Language, and Violence]
1. Chapter One: Goodbye, Sans

**The Cataclysmic Cave-in**

 **Chapter One - Goodbye, 💧︎ ︎■︎⬧︎**

It was early morning and Frisk was _really_ tired, rolling back and forth up until the point of being strangled by her blanket. After a few minutes of fighting with her blanket, she heard a loud bang coming from her door.

"Human! Wake up, you've slept in late today!" Papyrus yelled. Frisk looked at the clock. It was 4:00 in the morning, which was late for Papyrus. Ever since Frisk came to The Underground, Asgore the king of the monsters, had stopped killing humans that had fallen into The Underground, though no one since Frisk has fallen down.

But that hasn't stopped Papyrus from trying to become a Royal Guard. Asgore has now changed the Royal Guard's objective from killing humans at all costs to searching around for anything that is suspicious or weird and reporting back and breaking up any fights that happen in town.

"Human, you're acting even lazier than Sans! Come on, we have to find something that is and I quote…" Papyrus took a small book out of his pocket " 'Strange, weird, or unnatural'. One more weird phenomenon and I can be a part of The Royal Guard!"

Though Papyrus says "phenomenon", the other 3 things Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans had found were a monster eating a bag of chips with a spoon, which was strange but not a phenomenon. A yoyo Frisk was spinning that Papyrus called "Weird ball thing with a string attached that you can swing around for enjoyment".

And some that was particularly weird was when they found a cult of monsters that were worshiping what they called "The Infinite Breadstick" and all day they would bow to the magical floating breadstick and chant "The breadstick is infinite, the breadstick is all" and at night they would eat breadsticks for hours and go to sleep after.

So Frisk got ready as she put on a coat and jumped into her snow covered boots, and they left to wake up Sans.

"Sans wake up! It's time to go lazy-bones!" Papyrus yelled.

"Ehh, 5 more minutes." Sans replied through the door

"Come on, I need to impress Undyne so I can be a Royal Guardsman and become super famous!" yelled Papyrus. Sans then rolled through the door and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Sans got up and poured a bowl of cereal.

"Sans! We have no time for eating food, we need to find something that I can show Undyne so I can become a Royal Guardsman!". Just then Frisk sat down and poured a bowl of cereal as well.

"Ugh! Sans, your laziness has spread to the Human!"

"Ehh, it'll be nice to have someone to eat ketchup with." Sans and Frisk looked at each other and they both smiled.

Frisk and Sans finished there cereal and they were out the door to find something, they weren't sure what but something. They soon arrived at the forest and were looking around and found a cave of some sort.

"Hmm… doesn't seem like it has a name anywhere, I shall name it… The Great Papyrus's Cave of Awesome Awesomeness!"

"That'll qualify as peculiar for sure." Sans whispered as he and Frisk chuckled.

They went inside and when they entered they saw a staircase leading to some pedestal with some writing on the wall in front of it

"Yes! I, The Great Papyrus will be the first monster to set foot on these ancient grounds!"

"Not if I get there first!" Sans yelled as he and Papyrus started to run

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! I will beat you Sans!"

"Not *huff* If I *huff* get there *huff* first."

Sans barely mustered enough strength to say that as he gets very tired very easily even with simple activities like hopscotch or jump rope. Frisk in due time caught up to Papyrus and Sans and they began to read what was on the wall together.

"Hmm, looks like an old book." Sans blew the dust off the cover of the book. It read "The Earthbounds".

"Weird" Papyrus added, "What do you think it is?"

"I dunno, it seems like it was some sort of cult or religion." Sans said.

"Hey kiddo, what do you think it is?"

Frisk had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, me too kid." Papyrus began to read the text on the wall.

"As the moon starts to casts its ghostly shadow, the world starts to shake, break and shatter."

"The earth will have an earthquake like never before, as every human, monster, and creature falls to the floor."

"The earth will turn into apocalypse and the world will ascend into misery and mayhem, and all because of the entity know only known as The Keeper of The Gem."

"What!?" Sans yelled.

"So the world as we know it will be destroyed because of some gem keeping moron!"

They all turned around to see Undyne standing there, her face turning red with anger.

"Undyne! When did you get here?" Papyrus asked.

"Soon enough to hear this doomsday garbage." Undyne said angrily. "Well, if some jerkwad wants to destroy our world, they got another thing coming!"

"Welp, lets bounce." Sans said as he rolled down the stairs. Papyrus and Frisk soon followed, begrudgingly Undyne did as well.

When they got to the bottom and stood up the ground began to shake and the walls started to cave in.

"Duck!" Sans yelled as he put up a bone wall to block the boulders coming their way.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled.

"You go without me!" Sans said with a lump in his throat.

"No! I'm not going without you Sans!" Papyrus said with tear in his eye sockets.

"Undyne, kiddo. Take good care of Papyrus will ya?" They nodded.

"Bye Papy," Sans said as the wall of bones broke and the boulders fell on top of him.

"Sans! No!" Papyrus yelled as tears ran down his face.

"Come on!" Undyne yelled as she threw him out of the way and she jumped and caught him as she barely missed the boulder.

"No! *sniff* nooo!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Forgotten Scientist

**Chapter Two - The Forgotten Scientist**

"I can't believe Sans just… *cries" Papyrus said as he covered his face and cried into his hands. Frisk pat his back in a attempted to make him feel better

"I know it's hard, but Sans… he did this for you. He did this so you could stop that gem guy, so you could make new friends like Frisk, Alphys… me." Undyne said holding back her tears.

"Thanks. But no new friends could ever be the same as Sans." Papyrus said. But then, a rumbling came from the ground and a giant skull came out of the pile of boulders.

"Sans?" Papyrus said confused as the skull shot out a laser beams that blasted the boulders into dust

"Hehehe, can't get rid of me that easily" said someone from the dust. Then, a skeleton came from the shadows.

"Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed as he ran over and came over and hugged Sans not letting him go.

"But how?" Undyne said

"What do you mean?" Sans said confused by her question

"I mean, how? You are this - No offence - super lazy skeleton that barely wants to get out of bed every day, and somehow out of nowhere, you just start blasting these death lasers out of giant skulls turning huge boulders to dust. And you somehow survived multiple enormous boulders falling on top of you. That what I mean by "how"." Undyne exclaimed extremely confused about what just happened.

"Well… it's a long story…" Sans said quietly

"We're all listening." Papyrus said

"Okay. The powers that I have like the bones and the "Gaster Blaster"..." Sans said until he was interrupted by Undyne.

"Gaster Blaster?, Did you name it that?" Undyne said "No. It just was kinda instinct or something. And me getting crushed by the boulders… well, that was just luck that I didn't get crushed." Sans said.

"Well it's great to see you again and you're alive and that's what is important." Papyrus said

"Well, as alive as us skeletons can get." Sans said as Papyrus laughed

"I think we should go to Alphys and see if she knows anything about this "Gem keeper". " Undyne said

"Good idea." Sans said

So they walked and it took about a hour to get to Hotland and to Alphys's lab.

"Hey Alphys, it's me, Undyne can you let us in." Undyne said

"Just a second!" Alphys said through the speaker on the left side of the door, then Alphys opened the door and let them in.

"So what do you guys need?" Alphys said while eating her Instant ramen noodles

"Do you know anything about "The Gem Keeper"." Undyne said

Alphys drop her ramen noodles "T-t-the Gem Keeper!?" Alphys gasped

"Yup." Sans replied

"He was the old royal scientist before me. He died 7 years ago though but that's basically all I know. But I do know that his real name was **W. D. Gaster** "W", "D" standing for wing dings."

"Gaster!?" everybody exclaimed

"Like Sans's **Gaster Blaster**!" Papyrus said

"You have the Gaster Blasters, THE Gaster Blaster!?" Alphys yelled

"That's right. Wanna see it?" Sans said

"Yes!" Alphys said. Sans snapped his fingers and the Gaster Blaster appeared out of thin air.

"Amazing! I tried recreating a Gaster Blaster from old blueprints I found when I was cleaning the lab but every time I tried making one my plans went down in flames - literally - the Gaster Blaster caught on fire and burned. It was very expensive for Asgore to fix the lab."

"But we need your help. We read a inscription a wall in a old cave that The Gem Keeper or Gaster, will destroy the world with a highly dangerous earthquake, killing all monsters and everybody that lives down here!" " Undyne said

"Oh no! That's horrible! I'll help you guys out if it means saving The Underground!" Alphys said

"But if he died 7 years ago how is he going to bring about the end of the world?" Papyrus asked

"Well, when I say he "died" he really fell into The Core but he didn't hit The Core's center. He kinda just disappeared before before he would've burned to death." Alphys said

"That weird and all but … where do we start our search for Gaster?" Papyrus said

"Well… I think we should start in his old lab." Alphys said.


	3. Chapter Three: FILE GASTER NOT FOUND

**Chapter Three -** **FILE GASTER NOT FOUND**

"So which way are we going?" Papyrus asked

"Well that's the problem, it's heavily guarded by the strongest guards in the whole Underground." Alphys said

"I can just tell them that we have a urgent situation and for them to move out of the way." Undyne said

"That won't work. They don't move on anyones account besides Asgore's. Thats why so little is known about Gaster. Those guards are like brick walls, they do _not_ move at all.

"Well that's certainly a problem." Papyrus said

"It sounds like the only way to infiltrate the place is to beat the living daylights out of em'." Undyne said quite happy at the chance she could beat someone up.

"Now Undyne we can do this without resorting to any violence." Alphys said

"Hey, this could be a good chance to test my fighting skills for when I become a Rotay Guardsman!" Papyrus said

"Ehh, I'm just going with whatever Paps is going with." Sans said not really caring whatever the choice

Frisk just shrugged and went with Undyne's idea. " *Sigh, I'm out numbered in this situation, so… we'll go with Undyne's idea." Alphys said unhappy with the outcome of this situation

"Yes!" Undyne exclaimed

"Welp, let get going to Gaster's Lab or whatever." Sans said quite flat. So they all went to where Gaster's Lab was located.

"Now remember, there are 5 guards so the best way to approach this is to stick to the plan. Now the plan is to-"

"Charge!" Undyne yelled as she attacked the guards

"Or we could just do that-charge!" Alphys yelled

"The Great Papyrus's first time in combat, exciting!" Papyrus exclaimed. Frisk charged in while Sans flew over and landed on the battle ground.

Frisk jumped up and kicked one of the guards while Undyne stabbed the guards with the back end of one of the spears the guards dropped and Sans was telling the guards horrible jokes and smacking the guard on the head with a bone.

"What mood was the guard in when he was working in Hotland? Hotheaded!"

"Sans, there the enemy, don't tell them jokes!" Papyrus said as he was running away from a guard.

But then, another earthquake hit them.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Papyrus said

"Bro, are you okay!" Sans said fretting for his brothers safety

"Yeah, but I not sure about the guards." Papyrus said

One of the guards got knocked out by a falling rock, 2 fell into a deep hole and 3 of the guards got trapped behind a boulder and couldn't move. Then, the earthquake stopped.

"Well that worked in our favor." Undyne said

"Yeah, sure did." Papyrus said

"Well we can go into the lab now, lets go!" Alphys said

So they went inside the old, dusty lab in hopes of finding some answers.

"Wow This place is old." Undyne said as a spider came out of a broken computer

"Well that's what happens when you don't clean a lab for 7 years." Alphys said

"Hey look! It's Gaster's old computer. Let's see if it's still working." Alphys said as she flipped a couple of switches and pushed some buttons and a robotic voice greeted them.

" _WHY HELLO THERE_ "Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys" _. WELCOME TO THE LAB._

"Amazing! It worked! Gaster must have installed a data bank of everybody's faces into the computer." Alphys said

"Oookay, not creepy at all." Papyrus said sarcastically

"Okay-umm-computer! Do you have any info on W. D. Gaster?" Alphys said

" _W. D. GASTER NOT FOUND IN DATABASE."_

"Umm… Do you know who he is?" Alphys said

" _W. D. GASTER NOT FOUND IN DATABASE."_

"Aww, come on ya hunk-a-junk!" Undyne said as she punched the computer.

" _HOSTILITY DETECTED. SECURITY PROCAL INITIATED."_

"Security procal! Undyne!" Alphys yelled

"What! It had no use it wasn't working!"

And then, a giant robot emerged from the shadows, with long arms, one wheel it used to roll around. A saw blade, a broken screen with the word error on it, and a beat up microphone in, it's, other, hand,.

"HELLO DARLIN'!"

"Mettaton!"


	4. Chapter Four: W D Mettatron

**Chapter Four - W. D. Mettatron**

"Mettaton! But h-h-how!? Alphys exclaimed

"What do you mean "how", you said you fixed him!" Undyne said

"Yeah, you told me and Papy that he was on vacation!" Sans said

"Fixed me? Fixed me! She threw me into the garbage chute! Do you know where that trash goes!? Into the core! Into the core I tell you! She almost murdered me! The thing that saved me was Gaster, the one scientist that understood me. He fixed me to the best of his ability, and now- I'm fixed! And here, to destroy you, and everybody you love! Hahahahahaha!"

"He's gone crazy! Alphys, do something" Papyrus said desperately

"Well if I could hack Gasters computer and input the kill code and that should shut down Mettaton."

"The Great Papyrus is best at distracting monsters!" Papyrus said confident in his abilities

"A distraction would be great!" Alphys said

"Watch out darlin', a shave would look horrible on you. If you can still see after I cut your head off! Hahaha!" Mettaton yelled

"Watch out Alphys!" Undyne yelled, Alphys stumbled when she tried run away so she missed Mettaton's saw blade.

"Mettaton please, don't do this!" Alphys yelled as she jumped on the a chair and started to download the kill code.

"Why not Alphys? After the hell you put me, you deserve it! Oh, and Mettaton doesn't fit me anymore. Gaster had a much better idea. **W. D. Mettatron**!" W. D. Mettatron said

"But I gave you that name…" Alphys said in a sad tone

"And like what you did to me, I'm throwing that in the can!" W. D. Mettatron said

"Hey, checkers face, taste this!" Undyne said as she threw the spear from the guards outside and it hit him right in his face.

"Ahh! Oh the pain" W. D. Mettatron screamed

"I'm done uploading the kill code! Catch!" Alphys yelled as she threw the USB to Frisk. She dogged W. D. Mettatron's saw blade and plugged the kill code into the USB port.

"No! What do you think you're doing!?" W. D. Mettatron exclaimed

"Stopping you!" Papyrus said

"Grrrr! Goodbye USB!" W. D. Mettatron said as he sawed off the USB

"That was our only chance!" Undyne said

"We're screwed." Alphys said flatly

"Hey Mettaton, what did the skeleton say before eating his food? Bone appetit! Sans said as he logged a bone in his chest.

"Ahhh! Why you!" W. D. Mettatron yelled as he swung his fist towards Sans knocking him right in the jaw.

"Oof!" Sans flew across the room and hit his skull right into the wall

"Sans!" Papyrus ran over as fast as he could

"Are you okay!" Papyrus fretted

"I'm Okay Papy, just tired. I'm just gonna lay down for a minute"

"Okay Sans. Sleep up." Papyrus said as he ran back into battle

"Alphys, is there any science-y stuff that can help us?" Papyrus said

"Well I can look in Mettaton's data files to see if I could do some tweaking." Alphys said

"That would work!" Undyne said

"Okay" Alphys said as she sat down in a chair and looked through his data files

"Wha- Gaster Override? So that's why he been acting so weird." Alphys whispered while she tried to change the priority from "Gaster_ Override" to "Mettaton_robot".

"Hey, how would you like some spaghetti? But where to put it…" Papyrus looked around

"Here looks good!" he said as poured the spaghetti into a crack in Mettaton's screen.

"What the heck are you doing!? What the- ERROR ERROR ERROR!" W. D. Mettatron yelled as sparks shot out of him and he was malfunctioning. When he gained control over himself Alphys pressed the button and the priority was switched.

"Hey Mettaton take this! Undyne said as she threw a punch at Mettaton

" _What's happening? Where am I?"_ Mettaton said

"You're getting a real beating that's what's happening!" Undyne yelled as she knocked Mettaton's head off and his body fell to the ground.

"No! Mettaton!" Alphys yelled, she ran over trying to turn Mettaton on again

"Alphys, get away from that murder machine!" Undyne said

"No you don't understand, Mettaton was hacked and sent to stop us from get to Gaster!" Alphys said with a lump in her throat

"A-a-alphys."

"Mettaton!" Alphys yelled

"I'm so sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to cause any harm, When you put me in the Garbage chute they were going to rebuild me, but Gaster came and stole my broken parts and gave me a new, more violent objective to destroy you and your friends"

"It's okay, we forgive you." Undyne said

"I've downloaded my data onto this USB so when you build me a new body you can download my old memory."

"Mettaton do you know anything that could help us find Gaster?" Papyrus said

"Yes, but it's had to get there. Gaster lives in **The Opposite**. When Gaster fell into The Core, he used his Teleporter to teleport to another location but it ended up teleporting him into another dimension instead. And he been stuck there since. Until he found out how to reverse the Teleporter and stole my broken parts and here we are." Mettaton said

"So you can use his old Teleporter model he left here in his lab to teleport to The Opposite." Mettaton said

"Mettaton, thank you." Alphys said

"No problem darlin', It was my pleasure. But now I must shut down, but I hope to see you again in my new form. Goodbye." and with that Mettaton shut down.

"Goodbye." Alphys whispered

"Hey! I think it's that teleporting thingamajig!" Papyrus said

"Yes! Alphys lets get it working so we can go to The Opposite

And with that Alphys tinkered with the Teleporter and she fixed it

"There! All done. Now we can go to the The Opposite!" Alphys said

"Wait. Sans!" Papyrus said

"I'm here, I'm here." Sans replied

"Let's jump in!" And with that they all jumped into the portal and made there way into The Opposite.


	5. Chapter 5: The Frost Dragon

Sorry it's been - what - 5 months since the last chapter! Jeeze, it has been that long! I'm not gonna say the "Schools been getting in the way." jazz, I'll just come out and say it I was just really lazy and have been playing _WAY_ too much Fallout 4 to be writing the chapters for this book.

I'm planning on making this one of the last chapters of this book. Don't really know what I'll be doing after this… I still have The Wasteland Survival Guide: Commonwealth Edition to work on. But this is probably going to be the only or at least one of the few Undertale fanfics I make.

There are so many that I really don't think I could think of another idea as good as this one. Wow, so this is what Tony Fox feels like with Undertale and Deltarune… It sucks! Though I could make another story if I make a really cringy crossover. *Thinks of a My Little Pony crossover*, *Disgusted Noise*. But I'll keep 'ya updated! (BTW there are gonna be a couple of Skyrim references in the next few chapters, tell me if you found them! I might even give you a **Shout** out!)

\- See 'ya!, ATerrariaBoi

 **Chapter Five - The Frost Dragon**

When they jumped into the portal a chill went down Frisk's, Alphy's spine, even Sans, Papyrus who have lived in Snowdin their whole "lives" so they're normally used to the cold.

They're also skeletons so even though they _can_ feel a drop in temperature it doesn't affect them as much as something living. But this was different, it's like it went directly to their core...

Undyne - on the other hand - had thick armor made of the strongest ore in The Underground which kept her insulated.

But the feeling of cold didn't bother them for too long as they had much bigger issues, they were hurling towards the ground from 20 feet in the air!

"Frisk, Alphys, grab my hand!"

Undyne grabbed them both and held them close to her chest so she would take most of the impact from the fall.

Papyrus and Sans luckily were right below a blanket of snow so they wouldn't fall directly on the ground

"Oof!" Undyne yelled out

"Are you okay Undyne!" Alphys said

"Well… If you call a possible spine fracture okay, then yes." Undyne said jokingly

"Mmh mmh, mhh mmh mhh!"

"Papyrus? Sans?" Undyne said

Papyrus and Sans burst out of the snow, gasping for air.

"Well, *huff* that *huff* was-" Sans swallowed "That was a pretty long fall."

"What is this place?" Papyrus asked

"I think we're in The Opposite." Alphys said

"Burrr, why is it so cold! I'm gonna freeze my bones out here!"

"Hey Papyrus, would you say you're, *snicker*, **chilled to the bone**!" Sans said trying to hold back laughter

"Sans! This is not the time for puns!"

"Where ever we are, it certainly is cold!"

"It looks like a town is over there." Sans said

They went over to a seal in a heavy, blue coat and snow covered boots to ask where they were

"Excuse me, but what is this place." Alphys said to the seal

"Why, you're in **Coldland**! The coldest place around." The seal said

"My name is Bob, I am a Coldlander. You don't look like you're from around here. Tell me, where 'ya from?" Bob said

"It's… complicated." Alphys said

"Do you know a monster named Gaster?" Papyrus said

"G-G-Gaster!" Bob studered

"He's our overlord, no one speaks his name around here. Everyone is to afraid of him to speak it, he's made tech that's made him extremely powerful. What would you _ever_ want to do with him?" Bob said

"He's planning on destroying the world with a super earthquake and we're here to stop him." Alphys said

"What?! Are you crazy, that's suicide!" Bob said

"And so is sitting and waiting for the world to end, knowing that we tried is better than knowing that we didn't do jack to even try to stop him." Undyne said

"Well you're gonna need help, I suggest you see Frosty. He's hates Gaster but no one will fight with him, so he might fight with you." Bob said

"Thanks!" Papyrus said

So they followed Bob to Frosty's house to talk to him

The outside garden of Frosty's House had a broken Garden Gnome which was placed in front of a hole to try to cover it but a very large hole in the gnome's face made it very obvious where the hole is.

The door handle looks like one of those door handles you would see on a castle door. This time with a Mammoth instead of the normal lion head. They knocked on the door.

"Just a seco- oh come on 'ya stupid door!" said a voice from the other side

The door opened to a seal with a dark grey coat and a thick, grey beard. And unlike everybody else his coat was long and draped over his feet so they couldn't tell if he had boots or not.

"What're you folks doing down at old Frosty's?" Frosty said

"We were hoping you could help us with Gaster." Alphys said

He gasped and pulled them all inside, slamming the door behind him, shaking the chandelier and making some snow from above fall down.

"Don't say that so loud, You'll attract attention!" Frosty scolded

"We asked Bob here to give us directions to anyone who could help." Alphys said

"Heh, heh, Hi…" Bob said as he smiled awkwardly

"Well I hate Gaster as much as anybody-heck I hate him more than anybody else in the village-but, we'll never be able to get to him let alone fight him with everything we have at the moment." Frosty said

"I mean a nerdy lizard, a fish with legs and some cheap armor, some kid with a stick, and two dusty old bones piles walk into some random village and expected to kill Gaster?" Frosty said

"Hey, trust me, you don't look that different to me and Papy. A old pile of dusty bones, didn't you say?" Sans said snickering

"We're getting off track! Can you tell us _how_ we could put up a fight against Gaster?" Alphys said

"Well… There is a legend-" Frosty was cut short

"Oh no we aren't! We're not gonna go on a wild goose chase finding some legendary snowball or whatever it is. I need hard evidence" Undyne said

"Undyne at least hear him out, what choice do we have?" Alphys said

"Yeah! Where's your sense of adventure Undyne!?" Papyrus said

"Fine." Undyne said

"Now, like I said, there's a legend about a dragon that lives in a ancient temple. Her name is **Diin Maar**." Frosty said

"Diin Maar? Kinda strange, isn't it?" Sans mentioned

"Might be some old language, I'll have to look for it in some old databases later." Alphys said

"And with her is a powerful sword, see what I'm getting at?" Frosty said

"Yeah, I get it." Undyne said

"I say we take that sword and go to Gaster to stop this once and for all." Alphys said

"I'll come with. I'd love to see that old scumbag kick the bucket." Frosty said

"Well, let's go get that sword!" Alphys said


	6. Chapter 6: The Temple

So as of writing this I have just remembered a old fanfiction that I made while in 5th Grade. I think it was, like, a project or something.

Very different from my normal format so everything is in paragraphs instead of single lines but It shouldn't be any different. Also it's gonna come out as a full book so not just like single chapters so chapters are just kinda listed in the book.

It'll be _pretty_ darn long because I've been writing that for about 3 years now. It's about Terraria (Wow! So surprising considering that my name is ATerrariaBoi!) and it has a absolute _TON_ of my own stuff I added into the story so it should be refreshing to any older Terraria players who felt like they've seen everything.

But enough about that, let's get to the story!

\- ATerrariaBoi

 **Chapter 6 - The Temple**

Papyrus kick the door open and stood and held the door for everybody. The shack shook a bit.

"Be careful! I don't know how much force this shack can take." Frosty said

"Sorry!" Papyrus said

They followed Frosty till they stopped before they entered the forest.

"Now I must warn you, these woods are very dangerous or so I've been told." Frosty said

"Don't worry, we can take it! Right Undyne!" Papyrus said

"Right… Still, be careful though." Undyne said

And with that they entered the forest. The number of trees quickly grew as they walked through the forest. And the clouds turned dark.

"This is getting creepy." Sans said

"Why is your friend there not talking?" Frosty asked

"Don't know, kids always been like that." Undyne responded

"Sore throat?" Frosty asked

"Could be for all we know." Alphys

"That's true! Human, why don't you ever talk?" Papyrus

Frisk shrugged.

"Here." Frosty stopped and everybody around him looked at him confused

He took bowl with a plastic cover on it out of his bag, took the cap off, and gave it to Frisk.

"Don't worry, it's a old family recipe." Frosty said trying to reassure Frisk

Frisk was hesitant but they were _pretty_ hungry and they trusted Frosty so they drank the soup.

"How is it Frisk?" Alphys said

Frisk started coughing as if trying to clear their throat.

"*Cough *cough, Hello?"

"Frisk! You can talk!" Undyne said

"Wow, I can!" Frisk said

"Dude, what. Is. In. That. Soup." Sans said super surprised

"I don't know! I mean it used to be my mama's old soup. She would give it to me as a kid when we had sore throat and it would help with my throat but I didn't know it worked to this extent!" Frosty said just as surprised as everybody else

The rest of the rest of the journey was filled with questions for Frisk. Some question were simple, like: what's your favorite food, favorite color. But others were hard and some had no answer, like: Who's your favorite in the group? Why didn't you kill any of the monsters? And things of that nature.

They all stopped asking question and walking when they came to a huge hole in the ground. 50 feet in the earth, there lay a temple. Clearly there for at least a couple hundred years old. It had chipped stone pieces on it and moss growing everywhere on it.

"Woah! Try not to fall into the giant hole, Okay?" Undyne said sarcastically

"What is this place?" Frisk asked

"I couldn't tell 'ya, kid." Sans said

"Hey, look, it spirals down to the temple." Alphys pointed out

"Well let's go!" Papyrus

Papyrus sprinted ahead and the others soon followed but, as normal, Sans lagged behind

They, eventually, made their way down to the temple

"Aaaaaaaand, here we are!" Frisk said

"Indeed we are, human!" Papyrus said

"Now be careful, there could be some traps nearby." Frosty warned

"I'm sure it's fine." Papyrus

Papyrus walked forward and a arrow shot out of a wall, Papyrus stopped in mid walk just barely lifting his foot from the ground and the arrow just narrowly missed Papyrus and went straight through his rib cage.

"Told 'ya to be careful!" Frosty said

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to get in." Alphys said

Looking all around to make sure they didn't step on a trap, the group walked huddled together and finally made it to the door.

"So… *sheepish laughter* who should open the door?" Frisk said

"I'll do it, I've got the armor." Undyne said

The door had cracks all over and spiders crawled all about the door. A long string of moss covered the door. As Undyne opened the door spider webs showed, stretching as she opened it wider.

"It's pretty dark in here." Papyrus said

"Here." Frosty opened his bag and pulled out a torch and lighter, he lit it and the room now was filled with ominous shadows on every wall, crack, and corner.

They wandered through and found a pile of dust next to some barrels. On top of the barrel was a book.

"Look! It's a book." Frisk grabbed it and everybody huddled round

"If you find this, blah, balh, blah. Somethin', somethin', somethin', traps. Buh, buh buhhhh, ah! Here we go! "Go past the barrels and to the right, down the stairs, and find a door the combo is: 34978" Perfect!" Frisk read

They followed the instructions, and found the door.

"Alright, 3-4-9-7-8, aaaaaaand… done!" Alphys said

The door unlocked and inside was a huge room, the outer parts were made of stone but the inside circle was sand. Above them was something resembling a balcony but it wasn't for the simple fact that there was no way to get up there.

"Seems like a dead end." Sans said

Just then they felt rumbling beneath them, and from above, they could see a dark shadow. The sand in the middle of the room started to swirl up as if it was a tornado.

And soaring down from above came a frosty beast.

"Looks like some fresh meat…" she laughed in a rather calm manner, that made it sound almost psychotic

"Tell me… Do you enjoy pain, or do you enjoy your entrails being ripped from your squishy little bodys…"

They all felt the air getting colder around them...


	7. Chapter 7: Blood and Ice

**Chapter 7 - Blood and Ice**

"Get ready for Hell." Undyne said as she pulled out a spear

Alphys pulled out a Fire Potion, Frisk found a bloody sword, Papyrus made a Bone Sword out of his rib cage.

Frosty pulled out a crossbow, and Sans snapped his fingers and fired a Gaster Blaster. Stunning Diin Maar for a second.

She opened her mouth and shot a ball of ice towards the group. They moved out of the way before she shot it.

"Woah!" Papyrus exclaimed

"Be careful everybody!" Alphys said

Alphys packed a extra potion in her pocket but she had no way to use it.

"Take this 'ya Hellion!" Frosty shouted as he shot an arrow at here face.

The arrow bent and fell to the ground

But she barely noticed as she was occupied fighting Sans and Undyne. Sans gave Papyrus and Frisk a Gaster Blaster to ride on while fighting.

Unknowingly, Diin Maar whipped her tail at Frosty knocking him onto his back, forcing air from his lungs.

"Cough *cough, jeez." Frosty whispered

Alphys ran over to see if he was Okay

"Oh my God are you Okay!"

"Yeah-*cough, *cough *cough *cough *cough. Maybe not."

He laid against one of the pillars

"What's this thing?" Frosty picked up a locket

It was a golden heart with a button to open, inside was a picture of a seal… And next to him was Frosty.

"Who is this?" Alphys asked

"My brother." Frosty said

He choked a bit and a tear ran down his cheek.

"He went to the temple when he heard a dragon would destroy the village, he never came back." "I hoped that he had the slightest hint common sense and got lost and he was still out there… I guess not." Frosty said

"I'm sorry about your brother…" Alphys said in a sincere voice

"I'm gonna kill this damned dragon if its the last thing I do." Frosty said

Just then, Alphys had a idea.

She grabbed Frosty's crossbow and poured a bit of the fire potion on the arrow

"This should make your shot more dangerous." Alphys said with a smile

"Thanks." Frosty grabbed the crossbow

"So, did we come to kill a dragon or not?" Frosty said

Alphys and Frosty climbed some rubble and jumped through a hole to get to the "balcony".

"Hey, Sans!" Sans looked over

"We could use some of those blasters!" Frosty yelled

A Blaster appeared and they jumped on and road towards Papyrus and Frisk.

"Hop on guys!" Alphys said

They jumped on and the other Blaster headed towards Sans and helped him fight.

Alphys told them her plan and they went to execute it.

Papyrus jumped on the dragons back.

"Hey, Dinner Ma-mary, mary is that it? What's your name?" Papyrus said

"It's Diin Maar you imbecile!" She grabbed Papyrus

"I never eaten a skeleton before. But I've eaten monster whole before, why should this be any different?" Diin Maar said

"Because you've never met us." Sans said he blasted her and she dropped Papyrus

"Gah! You little-" she knocked Sans off his Gaster Blaster

She smashed Sans into the ground

"Sans! Take this you fiend!" Papyrus said as he slashed his sword

She roared in pain

"Frosty, Frisk now!" Alphys ordered

Frisk jumped off the blaster and cut Diin Maar's tongue off.

"Ahh!" Diin Maar screamed in pain

"Y-you know, for… a… dragon, you don't speak much **Dragon Tongue**. Guess you can't do that no more can 'ya, *heh* *heh*." Sans joked, still in pain

"Enough! I'm sick of these games!" Diin Maar covered the whole room with ice

Sans and Undyne were frozen in a block of ice. Frisk was able to on Alphys's Gaster Blaster.

"Sans, Undyne!" Alphys yelled

Frosty shot five arrows at Diin Maar, all pierced her thick, icey skin.

"Gurr! Time to just deal with you four." Diin Maar said

She slashed her claws in their general direction.

"Whoa!" Papyrus yelled as he fell and hit the floor

The Gaster Blaster shot a beam.

"We'll never be able to kill her at this point!" Alphys said

"We need something bigge-" Frosty was cut short as he was bashed against the wall.

"Oof!"

"Frosty!" Frisk yelled

"And then there were three." Diin Maar said

"Ow, that… hurt." Frosty whispered

Frosty then noticed a Ballista, sitting next to a pile of dust, loaded with a giant arrow.

Frosty climbed his way over to it and used it to stand up

"Well, you're quite the sight." Frosty said

He pushed it over the ledge, he cranked the handle.

"Hey, you!" Frosty got Diin Maar's attention

"Leave… them… alone!" Frosty yelled as he shot the arrow.

Diin Maar screeched louder than anything the group had ever heard. Even Sans, and Undyne could hear, and they were in blocks of ice!

The ice melted from the room and Sans and Undyne got out of their icey prison.

Diin Maar looked up to the sky and in a giant crack in the ceiling, and crashed down onto the floor, and died.

Frosty jumped down to the ground.

"You did it!" Undyne yelled

"Look, over there." Frisk pointed towards a door that just opened.

The ground started to shake, and wall around them started to shake.

"Get to the room!" Frosty yelled

They ran for the door, but they would be crushed if the door didn't close

"You all stay here, I'll close the door!" Frosty yelled

"Frosty, you'll be crushed by the debris!" Alphys said

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is dethroning Gaster, so get in!" Frosty shoved them all in and pulled the lever, closing the door.

Frosty heard yelling from the other side but he ignored it. Frosty sat against the door and slid to the ground. Breathing heavily, Frosty pulled out the golden heart, looking at his brother one last time.

"Hey, Nathan-" He said smiling

"I'll meetcha' there." he said with a tear rolling down his face. And the temple toppled on top off him, and he died. But he died happy.


End file.
